After the Rain
by ABSOLUTE101
Summary: This is a story of true friendship. Abby always helps Kuki with her problems and Kuki always tries to find a way to be brave like her. But when Abby gets pregnant she doesn't know what to do. Can Kuki help her bff? [NO SLASH]


**Author's Note:** Hey everybody this is Melissa. I really wanted to try something new...this story is about a strong friendship that started when they were little kids...in the Knd. Now they will face the hardships with family, boys, and each other, together, because without a best friend life is an awful place…you have to face.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kids Next Door.**

----

Chapter One: The Storm. The Rain. The Friendship

----

Lightning lit the whole treehouse, thunder boomed through the house, and rain hit the roof like a thousand knives. It was announced that there was a severe storm...just outside the treehouse. The treehouse was still, all the members had already fell asleep...all but one.

Numbuh three tossed and turned in her bed, she peered from her covers and saw many unidentified shadows. She threw the covers across her face. Lightning crackled outside her window, lighting up her room. Whining, she grabbed the closest stuffed animal and stood up in her bed.

She frowned and looked towards the door...thinking of a place to crash for the night. Thunder roared, along with lightning...it made a vibrating sound on her window. This made her stand up and race to the door.

As she ran out of her room, she stopped in the hallway. _Whose room do I go to?_

Quickly Numbuh three walked in the direction of Numbuh four's room.

"Numbuh four?" she clutched the stuffed toy as she entered the young boy's room. Her eyes scanned the room, looking for Numbuh four...there he was on the floor with headphones in his ears. She quickly darted to him, bending down to whisper in his ears.

"Numbuh four?" Numbuh three grabbed the headphones from his ears, only releasing loud rock music. _How does he sleep with such loud music?_ She held the head phones close to her so the sound wouldn't wake anyone...not even him. Quickly she looked for the CD player, to stop the sound...she saw it...it was in his big, orange pocket.

She grabbed it from his pocket and he rolled on his stomach. "Numbuh four?" Numbuh three tugged on him, trying to wake him from his sleep. Numbuh three pushed him and he fell back on his back. His face started to adjust.

He opened his eyes...but didn't seem fully awake.

"Numbuh three?..." Numbuh four stood up and wiped his face with his hand, looking at the nearby clock.

It said it was 12:00. "...What's wrong? Why aren't you in bed, asleep?" He almost fell back.

She clutched the plushie when she heard more thunder, "There's a storm...can I stay here with you?"

He yawned and threw his hand in the air, falling back to the floor. "Sure...what..ev...er." And before you knew it the blonde haired Australian was dead asleep.

Numbuh three grinned as she looked for a blanket...a bed...a pillow, something besides the floor. She shook Numbuh four once more. "Numbuh four? Where do I sleep?"

Numbuh four started snoring, leaving Numbuh three alone. She sighed and placed her toy down, forcing herself to fall asleep on it. Breathing a quick sigh of relief, her eyes widened when she heard more thunder, and rain pounding the roof harder. She screamed Numbuh four's name. "Wally!"

"What is that-Numbuh three?"

Numbuh three opened her eyes and stood up, noticing Numbuh five.

"What are you doing in Numbuh four's room...and on the floor?" Numbuh five stood in the doorway with a tired stare. Numbuh three smiled alittle. "There's a storm...and I just..." She paused when she heard Numbuh five laugh.

"I knew it. Why don't you come with me, I'll help you fall asleep." Numbuh five extended her hands motioning for Numbuh three to come with her. Numbuh three nodded and quickly stood up, waving goodbye to Numbuh four.

As they walked closer to Numbuh five's room Numbuh three looked up at the ceiling, then back at her friend... "Can you sleep with the storm?"

Numbuh five pulled her attention to Numbuh three and replied with a smile, "Yeah...I just heard some loud music and a loud scream..." She arched her eyebrow.

Numbuh three chuckled silently, as Numbuh five turned on her bedroom light. When they finally made it into the room Numbuh five pointed to a couch in the corner of the room...this was the crash pad. She grabbed a pillow from her bed and a blanket from her closet and threw them at the couch. "Goodnight Numbuh three." She quickly rushed to her bed.

Numbuh three bit her lip as she tucked herself in and closed her eyes...her eyes opened when she saw lighting shine from the curtain. She whined to herself and looked over at Numbuh five, who seemed to be falling asleep.

More thunder erupted, causing a louder vibrating sound on the window. Numbuh three stood up from the couch and made her way towards Numbuh five's bed with the pillow in one hand and the blanket and toy in the other.

She jumped on Numbuh five's bed and shut her eyes...Numbuh five turned around and noticed Numbuh three. "Numbuh three?"

Numbuh three opened her eyes and stared back at her.

"...Still can't sleep?" She asked with a motherly voice…even though she was only 10 years old. Numbuh three nodded her head and yawned. "I don't like the storm, it scares me."

Numbuh five stood up and stretched. "When I can't sleep…and there's a huge storm outside, I just think of what happens, afterwards." Pausing she looked at Numbuh three. Numbuh three shook her head, confused.

"What do you mean afterwards?"

"You know…after the rain…"

Numbuh five looked out the window and smiled to herself, she started to picture images of nature and more. "After the rain, there's sunshine…and rainbows…and well you know." She tried to stop sounding so kiddish, she _was_ the oldest in the group…

Numbuh three smiled and stared at the window, trying to picture the same, waiting for Numbuh five to continue.

"Everything just brightens up, it'll all get better…there will be changes…but you know nothing can ever stay the same…" She looked at Numbuh three who now had her eyes shut. Numbuh five smiled, "That's what I think of."

Numbuh five looked at Numbuh three, she seemed to be asleep. "Good night." She whispered as she tucked herself back in and turned to the side.

"Numbuh five…?"

Numbuh five raised her eyebrow and before she turned back to face Numbuh three she stopped so she could finish.

"…Thanks."

She turned back at Numbuh three and they both stared at each other, smiling. Numbuh five shut her eyes and yawned. "…That's what friends do."

----

**Ending Note:** That's the end of chapter one. I hope you all enjoyed, if ya did pleaz send me a review, that'll really be nice. If you got a comment or thought I'm sure you're gonna get answered in tha next chapter. So yeah, also keep in mind that there is no slash in this story (I hate that) I mean they were only 10 years old (Talkin bout tha bed scene) when that happened...so its pretty much K themed in this chapter...and that's all for the whole 'clueing you in' part. :D See you at chapter two.


End file.
